


In Trade

by Meghan Callahan (cuddlybunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon/OC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Birth (kinda), Forced Orgasm, Implied Tentacles, Rough Oral Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlybunny/pseuds/Meghan%20Callahan
Summary: Kestrel Bellum is forced to remember a night from her past, a night with a certain Chancellor and a lot of time





	In Trade

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because it was rolling around in my head and wouldn't go away; it's entirely en medias res of an rp with a friend of mine and I don't think I'll continue the storyline of this particular thing - i might write a sequel but idk. Anyway y'all enjoy!

The compound is quiet but for a few daemons. She, Gladio and Ignis have been separated from Noctis and Ranch, walking down through the halls in an attempt to find Prompto and Kitiara. Her head feels buzzed, pleasantly so, and she's almost able to ignore him.

“I'm glad you're here, Kestrel,” He points out, as if they're old pals. To be honest, if not for the fact he murdered Lunafreya, they might have been, “After all, I think I'd like a chance to...reevaluate the terms of our deal over that permit.”

The fact he made her cute little joke an official document is common knowledge. She just shrugs. “No take backsies, fuckhead,” She points out, reaching for her baggie of Jeyne. All out. She looks toward Gladio, who shrugs and shakes his head. Now isn't the time to get blitzed anyway, and she knows it, but something’s niggling in the back of her mind.

“Now, that is hardly fair of you. I'm simply suggesting another payment, to be fair. After all, you and your little friends have been being quite the thorn in my side with it, and you helped kill the emperor. We may just have to make you a whole new one. That may cost you.” He chuckles and something cold seems to run down her spine, “Oh, but you didn't warn them, did you?”

“Warn us about what?” Gladio sneers. The sensation in her mind increases, a low screech starting there, one insisting she remember. She tries not to let it show, tries to cover up the pain.

But, blind as he is, Ignis is still much more perceptive about her than anyone else. “Kestrel,” His voice is soft, but stern, “Kestrel, are you alright? What is he talking about?”

Ardyn tsks into the speaker. “Keeping secrets again, little Birdy? Now, now, that's not at all right.”

The memories flash forward in her mind. “I think I'm gonna be sick-” She mumbles out, half a second before hitting her knees and doing so, black sludge coming out of her stomach in lieu of food contents. With the disgusting mass comes the memory of a hand gripping her hair, forcing the stuff into her mouth, down into her stomach, of gold eyes in a gaunt face…

“Kes? Kes! Holy shit!” Gladio goes to one knee beside her as she spews, rubbing her back, “Specs, take a half step back, you don't want this on your shoes.” He waits until her body stops heaving and turns her head up to his, stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles and brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead, “Hey,” He murmurs, his voice low and soothing, and his hand cool, “Hey, Peaches. Talk to me, what's going on?”

She groans and holds her stomach, feeling another bout of the greasy black vomit coming on, and she barely shoves him away in time.

“Six, Kestrel,” Ignis breathes behind her, “What _is_ this?” She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to quiet her dizzy, reeling mind. She tries to speak. She tries to remember…

_Kestrel sat, watching out the window of the modest motel they were in; under fake names, of course. She watched the storm fall, Ramuh seeming to be having quite the fit outside. The others were in a circle around the food. Cheap takeout that made her stomach feel sick, which was rare. She was known to eat three day old street food, much to Ignis’ horror. Her head was pounding, and she could feel her fingers drumming on her arm impatiently, like counting the seconds._

_“Something wrong, Kestrel?” Ignis asked curiously, looking up at where she was sitting, curled in on herself. She didn’t quite have the shakes yet, but she was in the early stage of coming down from her constant state of high, “Do you need to go outside and smoke? None of us will think less of you if you do.”_

_“‘M fine,” She mumbled, reaching into the pocket of her robe. She was reaching for the picture of her in front of the temple, a big gap-toothed grin on her face and both Daw and Sakchai standing with her, one hand on either shoulder, while she showed off her novice robes and staff. Her hand closed on a plain piece of paper and she pulled it out and looked at it. Her “permit,” something she had been meaning to square away and make proper. She looked out the window again._

_“You sure, dude?” Prompto asked, “You look really messed up.”_

_“She’s fine,” Noctis stated, his voice strange, like there was another layer to it. One only she could hear, “If she wants to starve herself, let her. We can always have Ranch bring her back if she drops dead.” He gave a sinister little chuckle, his grin remaining even under the withering gaze of the necromancer beside him, “Come, Kes, you can sit on my lap…” At her silence, his grin twisted to a frown, “Kestrel,” He said in a warning voice._

_Kestrel’s eyes were on the form below, seeming to be negotiating with the hotel manager below. Tall, scraggly, red hair, shabby clothes. Ardyn Izunia. Chancellor of Niflheim. She looked down at her permit as Kit scolded Noct, making him fall into sullen silence, before she looked back at the Chancellor. He looked up at her, hazel green eyes on her grey. He gave her a smirk, the smirk of every confident dealer in the seedy side of Insomnia._ Come down here, _It said without speaking_ , I have what you need.

_She looked at the permit one more time, before shoving it in her breast pocket, climbing out of the ball she had curled into in the sill, her knees and hips and back protesting as she did. She had to have been sitting there for half an hour. She stretched just briefly, before making her way toward the door, despite the pain in her throat._

_“Where you headed, Kes?” Gladio inquired, putting another piece of honey chicken in his mouth._

_“Just...out,” She replied, grinning, “Come on, Glads, don’t worry so much.” She shrugged, despite the way her shoulders stung when she did. She’d woken up to claw marks there this morning she didn’t remember, but she wasn’t gonna question it right now, “I’m outta Jeyne anyway, gonna start getting the shakes soon.”_

_“I think I have some-” Lylah started, falling silent as all eyes turned to her._

_“Nah, it’s good. I gotta get the good stuff anyway. Thanks, though,” Kes turned, walking out just as Noctis began to stand. She hated the way he looked when he was angry now. The way his eyes went hard and his frown showed teeth, like a wolf about to attack._

_She walked, barefoot, down to the lobby and there he was. She gave a two fingered wave, “Yo,” She greeted, “‘sup?” She put an emphasis on the ‘p’, trying to hide how tired she was, how much pain she felt herself in._

_Ardyn gave another one of those slow, lazy smirks she’d seen a million and a half times before, on a million and a half different faces.  “Well, now, this is a surprise, Miss Bellum,” He drawled, “I don’t doubt with you down here, your companions are not far behind.” He chuckled, “I was unaware your king let you run around unsupervised these days.”_

_Kes shrugged again, flipping her short hair, “Life’s full of little surprises. Like a fine,” She had to fight to get the word out, both the feeling of pinpricks in her throat and the fact she was complimenting his looks, “guy like yourself is in a dump like this. Actually, I need a favor, and it’s like, critically important. You have somewhere we can talk? In private?”_

_“A smart girl like you should know even walls and floors have ears,” He pointed out, that damn smirk still on his face, “But, the rest of my companions are not here yet, so I would be happy to drive you out somewhere much more private.”_

_“Good. I hope you brought a pen.” She walked out with him, feeling eyes upon her. No doubt the manager saw them, but she found herself not really caring. For the first time in forever, she felt like she had some kind of energy, and the pinpricks in her throat seemed to be easing. Whatever hurts she had were old ones now. She climbed into his car without protest, letting him drive, looking back to the motel for a long few minutes as they pulled out. “You mind if I smoke?” She asked idly._

_“Not at all, simply crack the window for me. The last thing we would want is for me to get a contact high and crash us into a ravine,” He joked, and she actually laughed, pulling her last joint from her sleeve and sliding it into her mouth, “Ah, here, allow me.” He pushed in the car lighter, letting it pop before she lit up. As instructed, she cracked the window before taking her first long toke._

_As she held in the smoke, she felt peaceful. She felt right. The burn in her lungs seemed to be what she needed to take the edge off. Kes blew it as much out the window as she could, not wanting to rain in on the nice leather seats her robe and tattered jeans were already dripping on from earlier._

_They drove in silence for what felt like hours, him just letting her smoke and listen to the rain, without even music to break the harsh lack of noise until he pulled off. The place looked like little more than a decrepit storage shed, but she figured she had done worse in worse, so she might as well. He pulled up to the door like a gentleman, letting her out before climbing out himself and the two of them walked inside. Like a pair of friends._

_“Now, then,” Ardyn flipped his wet bangs from his face, “What was it you wanted to talk about in private so desperately?”_

_Kes looked around, seeing a lot of empty floor space, but not a lot of stuff to lay on. That was fine for her. Not so much him, he looked like he liked to be comfortable. She pulled out the paper and held it out to him, “I need this signed and sealed. I’d like notarized too, but, that’s gonna have to wait until the flooding stops.” At his amused look, she added, “It’s a permit.”_

_“It’s a piece of paper that just says ‘I can do whatever I want’,” He pointed out, chuckling, “Very well,” He agreed, “But, what is in it for me? You can’t get something for nothing, you know.”_

_“Trust me. Ex gang-banger, remember? I know.” She took in a deep breath. Time to ask. “That’s what the privacy is for. I don’t have but six gil on me right now, and I just smoked the last of my Jeyne. There’s only one other thing I have to offer.” At his raised eyebrow, she held out her arms, “I get naked and we fuck.” She broke it down into simple terms._

_There was a long, awkward silence._

_“A guardian of the King of Lucis propositioning the Chancellor of Niflheim. Over a piece of paper,” He seemed to at least be thinking about it, “An interesting concept. You do realize there are risks involved. Pregnancy, for example. Or disease. And I don’t happen to keep protection on my person. Something tells me neither do you.”_

_“I pop Plan B pills like candy. And I don’t have anything, I got checked out just before we left Insomnia.”_

_Another silence._

_Ardyn’s thoughtful expression turned to a slow grin as he walked toward her, “I do not think you understand the ramifications of what you’re asking,” His voice was a low purr, and her heart pounded double-time. When did it get so dark? So cold? “I will not be quick. I will_ not _be gentle. As far as I am concerned, you are with the enemy.”_

_She almost balked. Almost thought of turning and running, but something told her he’d chase and it would be all the worse. “I don’t need quick and gentle. I need equivalent to that document being legal.” Her lips twitched into a smile._

_“Well, then…” He leaned down toward her, “We accept.” Before she could ask who ‘we’ was, he had his hand around her neck, though not tight enough to choke, as he walked her back to the wall and yanked her robe aside, the permit fluttering with it. The thunder cracked as his other cold, clammy-feeling hand slipped up her shirt, as if searching, “Hm, not much to work with up here,” He pointed out, as if disappointed._

_Kes didn’t care. She’d been here before too many times before, as his hand drifted down into her jeans and started to push a finger inside her. She didn’t let the pain show as he began to move it, knowing just how to whimper, how to whine, how to beg._

_He dropped her, pulling his hand away. “Oh, no, no, no, we’ll not have any of that.” He shoved her onto her hands and knees, yanking her jeans down her ass, “I will not have you faking on me.” He moved over her and suddenly his mouth was at her ear, whispering into it. His hand pulled back, coming crashing down onto her ass with a smack so hard she could feel the welt forming. She winced just a little, but hid it well. She'd been hit harder, after all. The second time, her fists clenched. She couldn't hear what he was saying, suddenly feeling her legs yanked apart…_

_...but his hand was at her throat again, the other hand gripping her ass. Whatever force was holding her legs pulled her jeans all the way off, leaving her exposed. “As I was saying,” He whispered against the shell of her ear, “I will not be quick, I will not be gentle, but you_ will _enjoy this; oh, you will be used. Degraded. But-” He chuckled, that rumble making goosebumps skitter down her body, “You love it, and I will do it in a way no one else can satisfy,” He ran his hand down, his finger brushing between her legs._

_Something about how he touched her sent a thrill up her body, though she was loathe to admit it. Kes bit the inside of her cheek as his finger plunged inside, stroking her inner walls, like searching for something. Her body clamped on him, hard, despite the ruthless way he began to speed up. His hand tightened on her throat, just briefly, before he removed his hand. He yanked her ratty old t-shirt over her head, tossed it aside._

_The next thing she knew, she was the one being tossed, thrown against the far floor, the pain making her back smart as her hands were held on either side of her head and her legs were eased apart. “...the fuck…?” She mumbled, the cotton in her mind fading as he strutted toward her. His eyes, though...she looked toward his eyes as he removed his hat. A tiny quaver of fear started in her stomach._

_His eyes were gold, dripping black like greasy tears, the same sludge seeming to come from his mouth. “What's the matter, KesKes?” He asked, “Don't tell me you intend to back out now.” He looked her over, the shadows inside the room surrounding him, seeming to remove his jacket for him._

_She gave a hysterical little laugh, “On-Only people who kiss me on the mouth are allowed to call me KesKes,” She stammered out, “And hells no, I can ride as hard as you can dish it out.”_

_Ardyn raised a brow, going to one knee beside her, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back, hard. She gasped, suddenly finding his cold mouth on hers, his tongue suffocating her, but it felt too big, swollen, and like there was too much liquid all of a sudden. Too thick for saliva, tasting coppery like blood- his hand was on her again, raking sharp nails down her front, then pressing hard between her thighs, making her squirm as he pulled away._

_“Swallow, like a good girl,” He ordered. She did, not knowing what she was swallowing, but as it ran down her throat, the cold from his mouth felt warm. She felt high, almost safe. And then he plunged two fingers inside, and she came down hard. Ardyn chuckled, baring pointed teeth, teeth dripping more of that black gunk. It belatedly occurred to her that must have been what she swallowed and she suddenly felt gross, unclean._

_His fingers moved, hard, and she did wince now, with a little “fuck” under her breath. But she began to feel a weird kind of warmth, the thrill back, and a moan - a real one - escaped. “There,” He whispered, “Was that so very hard?” He pulled his fingers out, seeming satisfied with his work, licking blood and slick from his fingers with a tongue that seemed inhumanly long, and pointed like a great lizard’s. She felt her heart pounding as he began to pull off his shirt, his skin pristine and cool looking, like a statue._

_He seemed to see her looking, pulling his hands from the belt at his waist, and the shadows holding her down forced her up, to her knees. He stepped toward her, smirking down at her face. “Now is the chance to impress me.” He flicked his wrist and her bonds came free, “But, you are going to crawl for me.” He sat even though she couldn't see the chair. “Now, Kestrel~”_

_Kes put her shaking hands under her, slithering toward him in a crawl. It seemed to take forever, every now and then something smacking her ass to make her jump and look for her opponent. But, nothing was there, and as it went on, the warmth between her legs returned, along with a slick wetness between her thighs that only seemed to increase as the slaps did. Finally, she was to him, looking up into the daemonic face, and she smirked as best she could, sliding his legs apart as she nuzzled his thighs. He watched her with his own smirk in place, licking his lips as she kissed the hard bulge in his pants, undoing his belt._

_“No,” Ardyn ordered as she made to toss it aside, “Hold still,” He fitted it around her neck, and it...fit somehow. He held the length in his hand, giving a little tug to test. “Much better. Please, continue.”_

_Kes would have made a smart remark, but she found her tongue almost numb as she settled her hands on his thighs. Her eyes on those gold ones as she undid the button on his pants with her mouth, tugging down the zipper with her teeth. She did get his pants off with her hands, blinking a moment in shock at the half-hard cock in front of her. It was way bigger than expected, and the shock must have shown on her face, because she heard the rumbling chuckle above her, a half second before the makeshift collar pulled tightly upward._

_“Problem,” Ardyn purred in a question. She shook her head, hard, “Good. Now, be a good little Jeyne-slut, put your mouth to use, and show me how much you want this.”_

_Kes gave a weak nod as he loosened his hold and she sank back on her knees, hands braced on his thighs as she licked up the length first, swirling the head with her tongue, the hiss coming out of him sounding at least like a step in the right direction. At once, she sank all the way down, taking him to the back of her throat, sucking her way up, and then down again. She soon had a rhythm, her eyes starting to close._

_His face swirled in her mind, if she ever did this for him._..Gladio _...the way his lips would part, the rough growl escaping him from down in his chest, his dark eyes watching her intently, the inky locks falling over his shoulders, into his face, his hand running through her hair…_

_The collar snapped her back to reality as she looked up. “Let me see those eyes,” Ardyn ordered, voice thick as she flicked her tongue along the slit at the head of his dick, “You are to watch me, and only me.” His hand ran through her hair, then gripped, “Now, did I tell you to stop?” His foot kicked her knees aside, the toe of one boot rubbing her. Kes whimpered, but shook her head again, “Then don't.” His hand urged her head down, harder, faster, a little drool running down her lips, her eyes tearing as she almost choked. That seemed to spur him on more, moving her head for her as if she were just a doll._

_His boot rubbed her still, making her squirm and moan, though she hated herself for it. This wasn't supposed to feel good. But, her eyes remained on Ardyn as he released her hair. Licking the salty precum from him, she slowly raised her achy mouth off of him, scrambling on top of him, straddling his lap, his cock still dripping and shiny._

_Ardyn urged her mouth back to his, using the collar to pull her in, wrapping the length around his hand to hold her still. His other hand came down, gripping her ass hard, something raking clawed fingers down her back. “Such a good little whore,” He whispered, tongue flicking out to lick her bottom lip, “If only your friends knew what a sweet little commodity they have. Murderer, informant and bed warmer.” He reached down between them, fingers running up her slit, “Or do they…? Tell me, Kestrel, did you corrupt them, too?”_

_She bit her lip, shaking her head as he positioned his cock at her entrance and she sank all the way down. “Oh...fuck…” She moaned out, and he seemed to snarl out a pleased noise as she squeezed him._

_“A shame,” He seemed to lament, “Now. Arms over my shoulders.” When she hesitated, he jerked the collar_ , “Now, _Bellum,” He demanded, and she obeyed. Something seemed to hold her hands, and when she pulled, she felt them caught in that position, the same time she felt someone smack her ass again, “Naughty naughty,” He snickered, “Move your hips. Show me how well those street boys taught you.”_

_Kes felt sick to her stomach at once, rolling her hips on him, every moan that snuck out only seeming to amuse him. “Did you want to…?” He whispered into her ear, “Did you try to corrupt them?” She bit her lip and he spanked her again, “Answer, little Birdy, and I'll give you a treat.”_

_She whined, a high, keening sound, before she nodded, “Yes...fuck...fuck yes…”_

_“Yes what?”_

_“Yes, I tried to fuck them...al-all of them…”_

_“Good girl,” Ardyn nipped her neck, teeth digging in until he drew blood, and she felt a prodding behind her, “Relax,” He whispered to her, the sound echoing and as obscene as the moans she could hear, “I said I would give you a treat...a little taste of home...another little birdy told me how much you used to love being used in both holes.”_

_Kes went rigid and still as something cold, wet, and hard slipped into her ass. She gripped the chair behind his head, pushing her body back against this new part invading her._

_“Kestrel,” He growled. She looked back at him as he bit her chest, just above her nipple, “Now.” She began to move again, but now the thing behind her was pounding, urging her faster, and Ardyn’s mouth was on hers, claiming every moan and whimper out of her with his tongue and more of that black liquid that she swallowed at his order, minimally hindered by the collar. He finally forced her head back, panting._

_“Say my name,” He ordered, fiery eyes on hers, glowing. “Say it.”_

_Kes bit her tongue, leaning down to his neck and kissing it, licking and sucking it, “Ardyn,” She whispered in a traitorous little voice._

_“Louder.”_

_“A-Ardyn.” His hand gripped her hair, pulling her head back as he thrust up into her, “Oh shit-”_

_“Louder, Bellum, I want them to hear you in Niflheim.” Something about the way her looked at her made her quake, the feeling of being full up, presumably of him set her off._

_“Ardyn!” She cried out, squeezing him tighter still, “Oh fuck, Ardyn, please,” She begged, pleaded, despite the way her stomach roiled to do it, “Please, please fuck me, Ardyn-”_

_At once, he had her on the floor again, on her hands and knees, his clawed hands gripping her hips, slamming into her. The warmth wasn't as strong, despite the toy (she assumed it had to be, she didn't want to think of it being anything else) in her ass pounding her just as hard._

_He thrust into her, relentlessly driving her toward what felt like madness, over and over again. She gripped into the floor as he did, pushing back with each thrust, every sound she made echoing off of the filthy, dirty walls. The anal toy stopped first, seeming to empty something inside of her. She didn't want to think about what._

_Ardyn stood her up on her knees, still driving up into her, his hand at her throat, his chest against her back and his mouth against her ear again. “Tell me how you planned to fuck them. I want every detail.”_

_“I…” Kes started to think up some saucy lie when he pinched her nipple, hard._

_“Don't lie, Birdy,” He purred, “Start with Ignis…”_

_Her mind reeled back without her wanting it to, her mouth going with all of her filthy plans for them before they had become friends._

_Ignis was a roof over her head, food in her belly, clothes on her back. The first night was the only one she had a plan for, when she had snuck into his room and slithered into his bed. If she hadn't passed out, she would have reached over his hip, taking him in her hand, stroking him until she slid under the blankets, sucking him off until he woke, unable to stop himself and threw her back against the bed, driving between her legs, holding her hips where he wanted her, not stopping until he came…his hands tight enough to leave bruises...that voice growling out her name…_

_Noctis was easier. The kid was a virgin, and if there was anything she was good at, it was ruining a virgin. Him, she would drag into a bathroom, sit him down on the toilet, grinding on him until he was hard, watching those pretty blue eyes, those lips part, see the way he started to feel good, much better than his hand. Then, yank his pants off, and hers, and ride him, ride him until he couldn't take it anymore. She would ride him slow at first, not wanting him to come too quick. He'd probably be too stupid to put his hands on her, but, she wouldn't mind...just listening to him...and those eyes all bright blue and shiny like a pair of sapphires…_

_Prompto, sweet, sweet Prompto. If she needed anything, he had her back. So accommodating and naive. Someone had to teach him better. She'd bring him with her to one of her clothes, dance with him, grind up on him and hold him still when he tried to pull away. She'd rent a private room and shove him inside, kiss away his protests until he was pulling off her clothes himself. She'd pull him over her on the couch and grab his bony little hips, pull him into her, urge him until he was driving into her like a jackhammer...his skin flushed so his freckles stood out...that gold hair falling into his face as he slammed her...the way he bit his lip when he came…_

_She stopped on the last one, legs shaking, tears she didn't remember starting sneaking out her eyes as she felt an unbearable agony in her hips. Ardyn seemed displeased with this, nails digging into her throat. “The last one,” He asked in a sing-song voice, “Tell me about Gladiolus...and I'll give you another treat…”_

_“I-I c-” She screamed at the red hot pain lanced down her front._

_“What was that?” Despite the pain, her brain reeled and her mouth started going, more as he pushed her back onto her hands and knees and began to pound her again._

_Gladio was the one always getting her out of scrapes, always checking on her if Ignis wasn't around, always making sure she was okay. He was so good...she almost didn't want to dirty him by touching him. But sometimes, she thought about the back seat of the Regalia under him, his legs spread as she knelt on the floorboards, sucking him almost dry until he yanked her up and slammed her down onto his waiting cock, thrusting up into her over and over again, biting her neck as his nails raked down her back. Taking her chin in his hand and forcing her mouth open to suck those deliciously thick fingers as he slammed into her cervix...that smirk on his mouth...how he got so deep inside it started to feel good...those dark eyes hooded and lustful...how her hands wanted to tangle into his hair and hold him close, smell his scent as he sweated against her skin…_

_Ardyn's low laugh brought her back as he leaned against her back. “So, Gladiolus Amicitia is your flavour of choice...somehow, I am not surprised…” He licked her neck, slow, the movement making her whimper, “Now,” He whispered, “I will give you your treat. Something even your Gladio won't be able to do…” He whispered against her neck, pulling out of her._

_The forces she had grown used to yanking her around pulled her up, spreading her legs apart almost painfully far before holding her arms above her head. And he still held that collar as he slid inside again, but he didn't move, not at first. Instead, he began to rub at her, at her clit, making her squirm and squeeze around him. She tried to close her eyes, to think of Gladio - any of them were better at this point, but if she was real with herself, he was the one she truly wanted - but he yanked her face up._

_“Open your eyes, Birdy,” He crooned, “I want to see those shiny grey eyes when you come.” Slowly, her eyes opened, raised to his, and went wide._

_His face was gaunt, almost skeletal, and any color that had been in it was gone but for those glowing gold eyes. He grinned, more of the black, daemonic ooze dripping between his teeth, through his mouth. In the pitch black of the room, those eyes seemed to be the only light, drawing her soul in, down, down into something she could be, could have, all she had to do was give in. His fingers moved as he fucked her, but she couldn't look away from those eyes...those gold eyes…_

_“Come for me,” He ordered, and she cried out, body arching up to him at once. She came so hard her legs shook, toes curling as she cried out his name. And felt the bile in her throat as she did._

_She cried out his name, not Gladio’s who she had been trying desperately to picture in his place. Whose image had been driven away by those golden eyes, who had stolen her first orgasm from her._

_He pulled away, dropping her to the floor, before hauling her exhausted body to her knees and grabbing her hair again. “Now finish,” He ordered, “And watch my face, my filthy little Jeyne-slut. I want you to see me spill all of my cum and horrors down your pretty throat- and you_ will _swallow.”_

_Kes couldn't do anything else, her hands bound as she slid him back in her mouth, tasting her own juices and her blood on his cock. She sucked almost as well as she had the first time, watching his face as his hips began to thrust him against her mouth, feeling him throbbing in need of release. And soon enough, he threw his head back a split second before he came. But, there was more than the salty tang of cum, it was acidic, burning down her throat as she tried to pull off. She swallowed it all, his eyes burning into her mind as he finally pulled away._

_“What a good girl you are,” He purred, going down onto his knees in front of her, pressing a kiss to her mouth. When he pulled away, he was normal. Human. He smirked at her, sliding his fingers along her dripping pussy. “A good girl should get a treat…”_

_She stared with wide eyes as he shoved her down, the fingers of one hand shoved into her mouth as he shoved the others inside her again, relentlessly finger fucking her as his thumb ground her clit. She whimpered against his fingers as she writhed, unable to stop herself from coming again…_

_She didn't know when she passed out, how many times she had come, how many times she had swallowed the black, inky cum or had him shoot it into her pussy or her ass. She had no idea how many times she had sobbed out his name at his urging, how much she bled from unseen hands grabbing at her, raking her with their nails, claws. She had no idea whether she imagined Hiroto leaning down to his ear, whispering to him how to do it, or how many times she rode and sucked things that looked like shadows but felt like flesh._

_But, after an eternity, she woke up in the front seat of his car, in front of the motel to the feeling of his knuckles against her cheek like a fond uncle with a favored niece. “Home sweet home, little Birdy,” He murmured. She woke slowly, sitting up, dressed and sore but otherwise looked unscathed, “Here. I took the liberty of signing and sealing this while you were asleep.” He handed her the document as she uncurled from her ball, “And if you are ever looking for a good time again, do feel free to call.”_

_Ardyn looked briefly over her shoulder toward the motel, then back at her eyes, “Do take care of yourself now,” He smirked, pulling her in and giving her a hard kiss. She belatedly kissed him back, feeling that inky stuff in her throat again. She swallowed it with a soft mewling sound, slowly pulling away._

_“Thanks, Chancellor,” Kes rasped out, climbing out of the car, half-limping toward the door, up to her room, waving off everyone's concerns as she climbed into bed…_

It feels like she has nothing left to throw up as she looks at the black stuff on the floor.

Her eyes turn to Gladio and she has to fight not to cry. “I'm so...so sorry…” She whimpers, “I would've told you, but…” The self-loathing returns and she looks away from his face. He steps toward her, avoiding the puddle she is now in the middle of.

“What happened,” He asks, and there will _be_ no putting it off until later. Her whimpers turn to sobs as he plucks her up out of the vomit and holds her, “Just tell me.” He cups her face in his hand, brushing her cheekbone with his thumb.

“I...I f-” She struggles to get the words out, “I fucked Ardyn,” She looks away from him, “Back when we were getting the runes for Ramuh. I wanted t-to make my permit legal and-and I didn't have any money or Jeyne and I tho-thought-”

“Shhh…” She doesn't dare look at him, “Hey, Peaches. Sweetie, look-look at me?” She shakes her head, not wanting to see the disgust and hate there despite the soothing tone in his voice, “Kes,” The way he says her name cracks her armor, “Kes, baby, why didn't you just tell us?”

Her head spins and she holds her skull. She feels sick.

“Oh, I made sure once she slept off the pain, she wouldn't remember,” Ardyn gloats, “Although, some things with the body cannot be sated. Tell me, Kestrel, will we be working out the same agreement for the freedom of your friends? Since I believe that was you birthing the child.”

“Child?” Ignis chokes out, “Kestrel, tell me you didn't-”

“I didn't think…” She stares up at the speakers, “I wasn't _pregnant_ , you fucking-”

There is a wail from the ooze, and it sounds like the distorted cry of a human baby. “Oh, you were. My daemons made sure of that; and soon, this child will be my legacy. A child born of magic and nanotech. And I could never have done it without you; you see, in order to conceive, it would have to gestate within a _willing_ woman. Be glad, such things usually are born the natural way and kill the mother.” Ardyn chuckles now, “Would you like to name him, or shall I?”

Kestrel pulls free of Gladio’s hold, staring into the blackness as something is born from it, the screams making her body ache, her head pound. It looks human as it rises from the evaporating muck. Small, pale, and normal.

Then its eyes open; one silver, one gold, like the sun and moon. She recoils as she hears him laugh. The child disappears slowly, with a sound almost like warping as the wall opens and daemons come through. She pulls herself into the fight before Noct arrives. She doesn't go near him or Ranch or the others, her skin crawling. The fights are a blur of silence and nausea as she tries to figure out how she could be so stupid…


End file.
